ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Violet Beauregarde
How Violet Beauregarde joined the Tourney Long ago, Violet had a close friend from a distant land... Veruca Salt. Just as the world was about to be engulfed in the flames of war, her friend come to her and said "In order to bring about peace the Beauregarde clan must be destroyed". Veruca disappeared leaving these words behind. Some time after, Wang learned of the death of his friend as the world was embroiled in war. Thirty years later, Violet was living in isolation when an invitation to the Smash Bros. Tourney was delivered. Along with it was a message... "I need your help, old friend. Seek me out, Violet Beauregarde". The letter was signed, "Veruca Salt". Believing her friend to be dead, Veruca Salt was quite surprised by the message and decided to enter the tournament to look for Veruca. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Violet Beauregarde: *Play 205 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Lars, finish Classic Mode. For all of these options, the player must brawl Violet Beauregarde on the Distant Planet stage. After defeating Violet Beauregarde, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the girl who injested the inflating gum, Violet Beauregarde!". Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a piece of gum. After the announcer calls her name Violet Beauregarde throws the piece of gum into her mouth and blows it like a bubble, covering up the camera. When the bubble pops, it's close up to Violet's upper body and she says "Mr. Wonka, I'm Violet Beauregarde.". Special Attacks Blow Bubble (Neutral) Violet Beauregarde blows up her chewing gum, and deals 14% damage to her opponent on contact. End of an Era (Side) Violet Beauregarde dashes forward and does a punch. Bubble Gum Balloon (Up) Violet Beauregarde blows up her chewing gum, making a balloon that allows her to recover. Totally Spies (Down) Violet Beauregarde sets a bomb trap below her opponent, causing 16% damage on contact. Hyper Blow Bubble (Hyper Smash) Same as Blow Bubble, except much stronger. Blueberry Violet (Final Smash) Violet Beauregarde turns violet, then swells up like a giant blueberry. She can then attack her opponents by ramming into them, dealing massive damage. The blueberry effects end after 18 seconds. Victory Animations #Violet Beauregarde puts her chewing gum behind her ear and gives a Peace sign saying "I'm the world record holder in chewing gum!". #*Violet Beauregarde puts her chewing gum behind her ear and gives a Peace sign saying "Never again will you defy the rule of my three-month record of chewing my gum!". (Riker victories only) #Violet Beauregarde runs her right hand across her chest saying "It sounds like MY kind of gum!" then clutches the hand into a fist. #*Violet Beauregarde runs her right hand across her chest saying "You're right, she doesn't. That's why she was eliminated at Mr. Wonka's factory tour." then clutches the hand into a fist. (Xiaoyu victories only) #Violet Beauregarde throws a prototype chewing gum into the opponent's (2nd place in Versus Mode) body saying "I'm not afraid of ANYTHING!" then the opponent's skin turns violet and his/her body inflates until it explodes with his/her Star KO scream. On-Screen Appearance Violet Beauregarde walks to her point then puts her chewing gum behind her ear saying "Blueberry pie and ice cream!". Special Quotes *Well you should care, because I'm the girl who's gonna win the special prize at the end. (When fighting Xiaoyu or Riker) *I'm a gum chewer, mostly. But when I heard about these ticket things, I laid off the gum. Switched to candy bars. (When fighting Reshiram, Heihachi, Zekrom, Kazuya, Sasuke, McCoy, Wei Yan, Beast, Lu Bu, or Nightcrawler) Trivia *Violet Beauregarde's Final Smash references her elimination in both Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory and Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, but she retains her white skin tone when her Final Smash ends, unlike in the latter film, where she was violet when she returned to normal. *Violet Beauregarde's rival is Riker. Category:Charlie and the Chocolate Factory characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen